


a different morning

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie usually doesn’t have a problem getting out of bed. This morning is different.





	a different morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the September comment Fic challenge.   
Prompt 1 “I wish”

For as long as she’s been working in NCIS, Ellie has never had a problem going to work. No matter how tired she is, how frustrating the case might be, she’s out of bed the second her alarm goes off, ready to start another day. 

This morning is different. 

This morning she turns off the alarm on her phone just like always. But instead of tossing aside the covers and standing up, she pulls them closer around her, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

This morning, the arm that’s around her waist pulls her closer and she smiles into her pillow as she feels the warm skin of Nick’s chest against her back. He presses his lips against her shoulder blades as his hand slips lower and she sighs. 

“I wish we didn’t have to get up,” she murmurs and Nick actually chuckles. 

“You mean you’re considering playing hooky? Because of me? I’m shocked.” 

He sounds more amused than anything and she rolls her eyes even though she knows he can’t see her. “Like you’re not thinking it too.” 

He doesn’t deny it, his lips tracing a path down her neck. “Baby, far be it from me to leave the bed of a beautiful woman...”

Ellie arches against his, rolls in his arms and pulls him down to her, losing herself in the sensations he’s creating. Only for a moment though, then she pulls back. 

Nick actually pouts. “Let me guess... work calls?” 

She thinks about it for a second or two. “Well...” She draws the word out. “I guess being late for once won’t hurt...”

Nick doesn’t reply to that. 

Then again, he doesn’t have to.


End file.
